Consumers of television services greatly enjoy being able to record linear content items to re-watch content items after an initial time of broadcast or to shift when they view specific content items to a more convenient time. Consumers, however, do not always have access to hardware capable of recording linear content items in their homes, such as a Digital Video Recorder (DVR), and may instead use cloud-based Digital Video Recorders (cDVR) to store content with a service provider. Recording content items on a cDVR offers the added benefits for consumers that no bulky equipment (or less bulky equipment) needs to be installed or maintained in the home and that the recorded content may be accessed on the go or from multiple locations. For example, a consumer may have recorded content on a cDVR and may access that content while on vacation, travelling to work, or otherwise away from the home.
Many content providers provide secondary content along with primary content, which can be complicated when users time shift content or view it in a new location. As will be understood, content can be roughly divided into two classes: primary content and secondary content. Primary content corresponds to the content items that are listed in program guides, while secondary content corresponds to the content items that are included with the primary content items. Examples of secondary content items include content items that overrun their initial timeslots (e.g., an overtime sports broadcast is primary content in its timeslot, but secondary content in another timeslot), advertisements, public service announcements, weather reports, news or stock tickers, emergency alert messages, and network condition reports. Secondary content often loses its relevancy when content is time shifted, such as, for example, secondary content of a tornado warning, which may no longer be in effect when the recorded content is played back at a later time.
Providing consumers with relevant secondary content at a time and location at which the primary content is viewed and at points in the primary content item that do not diminish the viewing experience is of particular importance to content providers that enable consumers to record and recall content items via cDVR.